Perfect Score
by baby8love
Summary: G/C


Disclaimers: CSI, Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sara…all not mine.

Spoilers: None

+++++

**PERFECT SCORE**

"Oh c'mon, Grissom, it's not like you have anything better to do." Nick insisted, shoving a piece of paper and pen in front of Grissom.  
  
The rest of the team watched with held breaths for Grissom's reaction. They all sighed in silent (and surprised) relief when Grissom took the pen into his hand and looked over at Catherine, who smiled at him sympathetically. "Ok, I'm ready."  
  
"Can someone please remind me why you're all writing about me? The last time I checked, this quiz was for couples. You know, for a girlfriend to check how well her boyfriend knows her or vice versa?" Catherine asked, putting down the magazine for a second.  
  
"It's your magazine." Nick shrugged.

  
"What does that have to do with anything? Sara, you should test Warrick with this." Catherine handed the magazine to Sara.  
  
With a shake of her head, Sara pushed the magazine back to Catherine, "No way."  
  
"Yeah, cuz she knows exactly how well I know her. We don't need some quiz in a magazine to tell us what we already know." Warrick said defensively.  
  
"C'mon! Let's get this thing started! Catherine, read the quiz." Nick tapped the table with his pen impatiently.  
  
"Remind me next time to not hang around Nick during a slow shift. When he's bored, he gets cranky and his mind comes up with weird ideas." Catherine narrowed her eyes at Nick, who rolled his eyes and gestured for her to move on with the quiz. Sighing, Catherine read the first question, "What's my favourite colour?"  
  
"I sure as hell hope the rest of the questions aren't as boring as the first one." Warrick muttered as he scribbled down his answer.  
  
Catherine continued with the questions which, to no one's relief, did not get more interesting as the list went on. "Ok, last question..."  
  
"Thank God!" Sara exclaimed in complete annoyance with the quiz and its 50 tedious and rather pointless questions.  
  
"If I could be anywhere at this very moment, where would I be?"

  
"Man...you think you know someone and then you take a quiz like this...I guessed on half of these. Sorry Catherine." Warrick shook his head sadly.  
  
"That's ok, Warrick. I'm not the one you need to know like the back of your hand." Catherine smiled and looked pointedly at Sara.  
  
"Ok, so what now?" Nick held up the piece of paper with his answers.

  
"I guess I'll read out my answers to each of the questions." Catherine proceeded to go through the questions again, but this time read out loud her answers to each one. "And, if I could be anywhere at this very moment, I would be in...Montana."

  
"Are you serious? Montana? Aren't you from there?"

  
Catherine looked at Nick and nodded, "Yes I am, which is why that's where I wanna be."  
  
"Man, I put Paris." Nick shook his head disappointedly.

  
"Not any better here. I put Rome." Warrick shrugged.  
  
"Hey, me too!" Sara laughed as she and Warrick exchanged smiles.

  
"Such textbook answers, kids. You disappoint me!" Catherine said with a disapproving look on her face.  
  
"Well I guess I don't know you very well, Cath." Nick looked at his paper full of wrong answers.  
  
"Same here." Warrick put up his hands in mock surrender.  
  
"Yeah, I'm no better." Sara put down her paper to show her wrong answers.  
  
"That's alright, I take pride in being an engima." Catherine said melodramatically with a flip of her hair.  
  
"Hey, what about you, Grissom? How'd you do?" Warrick asked their supervisor who had stayed unusually silent throughout the entire quiz.  
  
"I didn't do very well." Grissom replied nonchalantly just as his and Catherine's pagers went off. After checking it and exchanging tired looks with Catherine, he got up and crumpled his paper before throwing it into the garbage can, "We're on a case. You guys find some work to do. Try not to wreck the lab too much." He gave the team a half-serious look before following Catherine out the door.

  
Nick, Warrick, and Sara looked at each other before all 3 of them dove for the garbage can. Nick got to it first and he quickly spread out the crumpled paper onto the table, "How'd you think he did?"  
  
They scanned through Grissom's answers and then they all exchanged surprised looks. "He got them all right." Warrick said with a little chuckle.  
  
"He even knew she wanted to be in Montana." Nick gave an odd look at the piece of paper.  
  
"I guess it really takes an enigma to know an enigma." Sara smiled as they continued to marvel at the paper with the perfect score.

_*THE END*_


End file.
